The helmet according to the invention is intended for use by motorcyclists wanting an integral helmet, that is to say which provides complete protection of the motorcyclist's head, by the presence of a part that protects the chin, hereafter called the chin strap, while the mobility of the chin strap and the visor ensure that the helmet configuration can be changed.
A protective helmet, in particular for use by racing motorcyclists consisting of a visor mounted on the shell of a helmet, a chin strap attached to the shell and able to be raised over the visor towards the rear of the shell by a rotatable movement is described in patent EP-A-993 784. According to this prior art, the chin strap has a rotational axis that is offset upwards relative to the axis of the visor so that the chin strap can be raised without rubbing on the visor. According to this arrangement, the visor should rest on inner zone of the chin strap by its lower edge.
There is a need for a helmet with a chin strap and visor which are mobile in an upward direction so as to ensure that the visor effectively bears on the chin strap, in particular to form a seal when in the lowered position, while allowing the chin strap to be easily raised above the visor.
One aim of the invention is to propose a solution to this problem.